Reliquia de vida
by Ishtar-Turk
Summary: La salvación está escondida en las letras de un hombre que no tuvo oportunidades de elección, el diario de Draco Malfoy cae en las manos de la valiente leona. Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas._

 _Color asignado: Morado, sofisticación y elegancia._

 _Personajes usados: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger._

 _Momento de la historia: sexto año de Hogwarts._

* * *

 _ **Reliquia de vida**_

Una castaña con cabello rebelde; ojos almendrados y expresivos; labios carnosos y rosados; inteligencia sobrenatural y maña por meterse en problemas estaba caminando sola en los pasillos del colegio más importante de Inglaterra, Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería. Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, iba tarde para la clase de pociones que ese año vería con el profesor Horace Slughorn, se había distraído leyendo un libro espectacular que su madre le había regalado cuando era una chiquilla, pero que siempre que podía leía con ansias, _el caballero de la armadura oxidada._

\- Disculpa – dijo cuando sintió chocar contra una espalda oscura. Era la de un hombre alto vestido de negro por completo. Cuando alzo su mirada para ver el rostro de su víctima, cerró sus labios instantáneamente.

\- ¡Carajo! – espeto él con desagrado. Su voz destilaba veneno y desagrado. - ¡Fíjate por donde vas, inmunda! – Desdén y denigración albergaban en sus oraciones.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – Replico la castaña con furia. Miro de arriba abajo a Malfoy y le lanzo su mejor mirada asesina, pero ya era tarde. El rubio se había largado, dejando una estela de ira y algo más que la castaña no descifro.

Un pequeño librillo de gamuza color morado en sus manos que resplandecía por poseer un broche de oro con forma de dragón en el centro de su estructura y un espacio para poder abrirlo, una llave, necesitaba una llave para abrirlo.

\- ¿Qué será esto? – Se preguntó a sí misma un segundo mientras acariciaba la suave gamuza con sus dedos. La castaña tenía un debate moral en su interior.- Si hago ese conjuro… - susurraba. Hablar le hacía pensar con más claridad.

Camino hasta su habitación compartida y exhalo todo el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones, en todo el camino temió inmensamente que el rubio prepotente la interceptara y quitara el libro. Pero no lo vio, ni pista de él.

Ella, la perfecta prefecta estaba a punto de hacer algo completamente amoral.

Cuando estuvo completamente camuflajeada por las sombras, cortinas y magia. Apunto su varita al libro morado. El libro que cambiaría su vida.

La leona más inteligente en décadas estaba a punto de derrumbar sus creencias, sus pensamientos estaban a punto de tomar un matiz tan diferente que la harían navegar por los lindes de lo desconocido. Algo tan desconocido que la ahogarían.

\- _Dominus clavis –_ un pequeño destello de luz morada salió de la varita de la castaña. Se adentró en el agujero del dije y sonó un pequeño clic que hizo erizar todos los vellos de su piel. El hechizo había funcionado y con el, se abrió el libro. - ¿Qué hay aquí? – Pregunto en un suspiro cargado de ansiedad. Con los dedos temblorosos abrió la tapa del libro, sentir la suavidad de la gamuza no le hizo más que provocar otro escalofríos, estaba a punto de descubrir algo y no sabía que sería o si estaba preparada para ello.

 _Para Draco Malfoy Black._

 _De su madre, la mujer que siempre lo amará más que a su propia existencia._

 _Cielo, recuerda que la elegancia es algo particular en un Malfoy, pero recuerda siempre, que la inteligencia es característico de un Black._

 _Escribe tu esencia en estas hojas en blanco, nunca olvides quien eres, mi amor._

Hermione tenía una mano en su boca para evitar que los gritos histéricos de impresión salieran de su cavidad y avisaran a toda la población del colegio que se había vuelto loca.

 _-Este diario pertenece a Draco Abraxas Malfoy-_

Inhalo con lentitud, exhalo nuevamente y paso la hoja. Lo que estaba por hacer no era para nada adecuado, para nada.

 _31 de agosto, un día para empezar Hogwarts. El compromiso es grande, demasiado para una persona tan pequeña como yo. No ser como mi padre, avergonzarlo… o peor no ser asignado para la casa de Slytherin sería la deshonra para mi familia. ¿Qué dirían mis ancestros? Tengo miedo a no ser lo que se espera. Y tener miedo me hace causa más rabia aún, no tendría por qué dudar de mí, mis capacidades son suficientes para ser todo lo que debe ser un Malfoy, he sido educado de la mejor manera, aprendido etiqueta, tengo la mejor clase del mundo mágico y además por mis venas corre la sangre más pura del mundo._

 _Aun así…_

No paso a la siguiente página, esta vez escogió una al a azar. Unas 50 hojas después. Tenía miedo de que encontrar, pero la curiosidad ya había cavado un hoyo extenso y no podría parar ahora aunque quisiera. Las llamas del infierno la estaban comenzando a calentar los pies, porque lo que hacía ella sabía que era indebido.

\- 15 de octubre – comenzó a decir la ojimiel mientras leía, era un escrito extenso; en ese momento estaban en segundo año.

 _Es extraño pensar en lo que acabo de hacer, siento algo en la boca de mi estómago que jamás había sentido antes. Desde que tengo memoria, mi padre me ha dicho, educado y reprendido como debo comportarme, en que debo creer y que debo pensar._

 _Odia a los sangresucia, es el lema oficial de mi familia._

 _Detesta a Potter._

 _Menosprecia a todo el mundo, porque nadie es igual o superior a un Malfoy._

 _Eres lo mejor de lo mejor, el más fino, más grande, más todo y hoy, hoy no me siento precisamente así._

 _Me siento vulgar, menos que un gnomo de montaña._

 _Le he dicho a la sabelotodo insoportable, a la comelibros que siempre he tenido que detestar por el origen de su magia, sangre sucia, ver su rostro acongojarse, sus ojos humedecerse progresivamente, el rictus de dolor en sus labios, ocasiono en mi interior algo que nunca había sentido por alguien, dolor._

 _¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a mi padre esto?_

 _¿Mi madre me defendería?  
¿Debería sentirme mal por lo que he hecho? Ella es una impura, pero vi el dolor en su mirada, ¿es tan diferente a mí? _

_Mis estructuras se desmoronan, pero debo callar. Mi educación, sería poco elegante hacer algo a favor de esa mujer inferior, debo mantenerme firme, no importa cuánto tiemble la pluma en mi mano, debo ignorar el sabor amargo que siente mi boca y sobretodo debo estrujar hasta que se asfixie el peso que siento en el centro de mi pecho._

 _¿Soy un monstruo?_

Siguió leyendo, esta vez fue a la página final.

 _01 de septiembre, el comienzo de mi final._

La castaña siento el erizamiento en todo su cuerpo al leer el título de ese capítulo. ¿Qué querría decir?

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? Sacrificarme es la mejor opción para todos._

 _Mi padre está en prisión, mi madre desconsolada y temerosa por la intromisión del señor Tenebroso en nuestra mansión y yo, yo seré el peón sacrificable en este juego de ajedrez donde no soy ni seré el rey que habían criado con tanto esfuerzo para ser superior a cualquiera._

 _Seré la pieza que sacrificaran sin temor alguno._

 _¿Debo sentir que está oscuridad que carcome mi alma y rodea mi cuerpo físico es dañina? Ya no vale la pena. Tuvieron tanta necesidad de enseñarme todo lo que ellos consideraban adecuado que ahora, que veo como espejismo mi corto futuro, lo único que puedo hacer es sentir lastima por mí. Una compasión que no sabía podía albergar en mi interior._

 _Potter quiso averiguar lo evidente, saber si la elegancia innata de mi persona se había transformado en oscuridad. Qué alivio fue sentir su sangre correr por su rostro cuando le partí la nariz, que gratificante es hacerle sentir una mínima dosis del dolor que yo siento diariamente._

 _Algunos estamos destinados a sufrir, él que es el elegido para salvar al mundo mágico y yo soy el elegido para ser dispensable, sacrificable y sin elecciones._

 _Nunca he tenido elecciones y aunque las tuviera me enseñaron solo cosas que ahora forman parte de mi estructura esencial: aristocracia, pureza de sangre, mortifagos, dolor, mentiras, hipocresía y muerte._

 _Qué alivio es saber que al intentar matar a Dumbledore, salvaré a mi madre y acabara mi dolor, mi propia vida, no soy tan ingenuo; sé que la muerte de él también será mi propia muerte y solo mi madre llorará por mi ausencia._

 _Porque en el afán de ser la estirpe más pura, la casta elegante de una sociedad en decadencia, del linaje puro del odio, lo único que siempre me ha acompañado ha sido la soledad._

 _Ahora la vida que un día pensé sería increíble se ha convertido en un calvario._

 _Soy un ser lleno de prismas, no soy de la tonalidad que todos siempre han pensado, soy más, pero nadie jamás lo sabrá._

 _Moriré siendo el superficial, frívolo y aristocrático Draco Malfoy._

 _Ojala hubiera tenido alguna vez el poder de elegir y así vivir una vida diferente. Ser alguien diferente al hombre que criaron, ser un vulgar humano que solo se preocupa por ser feliz._

 _Mis últimas palabras serán: Por fin seré libre. En la infinita muerte donde nadie me dirá que hacer, creer o ir._

\- ¡Merlín! – Exclamo la castaña con lágrimas en sus ojos, cerro el pequeño cuaderno gamuzado de morado y lo apretó contra su pecho. No todo es tan fácil como lo muestran, el dolor tiene palabras, no carece de origen.

Ese hombre no era un monstruo, era una víctima de la maldad desmedida, de las mentiras de un mundo que se vanagloria por el sufrimiento del prójimo.

La pregunta era ahora…

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué debía hacer?


	2. ATENCION

_Hola, la historia reliquias de vida la he subido con una s, está la versión larga. Esté será solo un one-shot que participa en un concurso._

 _Ustedes me han dicho que la continúe y así será. Así que, vayan a mi perfil y sigan es_ _ **Reliquias**_ _de vida... con s al final._


End file.
